Rush Limbaugh's Microphone
Origin Rush Hudson Limbaugh (born January 12, 1951) is a conservative American radio talk show host and political commentator. Since he was 16 Limbaugh has worked a series of disc jockey jobs. His talk show began in 1984 at Sacramento radio station KFBK, featuring his ongoing format of political commentary and listener calls. In 1988 Limbaugh began broadcasting his show nationally from radio station WABC in New York City. He currently lives in Palm Beach, Florida, from where he broadcasts the The Rush Limbaugh Show, the highest-rated talk-radio program in the United States.'' Talkers Magazine'' in 2012 lists Limbaugh as the most-listened-to talk show host with a weekly audience of 15 million. Effects Allows the user to be able to hold anyone's attention if they speak through the mic. If the user wants to, they can install fear by raising their voice and making sure what they say can prey on existing paranoia, which in turn will cause the listens to lash out and cause harm. The microphone also seems to be able to amplify the users voice. If in close proximity to the microphone, the individual will get a sudden desire to use it; the longer they are near the mic, the stronger the desire becomes. Collection Mr. Stall and Steve were sent to a small town in Maine to take care what seemed to be a sudden burst of paranoia and fear that happened over night. When they arrived they were treated very badly by the townsfolk, and after digging around they found out that last night the gathering of the local people went well, but for some reason the places that held visitors or cottage folks were suddenly attacked and property was damaged. So after checking out those who talked and gave some speeches the night before, they came across a local who was the radio host of the town, and was considered to be kind of a dick as he always talked about how the place didn't need tourists and all that. It was a during a visit to the man's home that Steve (realizing that the guy was lying) spot the mike, but they couldn't grab it right there, so they had to leave it until the man left the house. But that night Steve and Mr. Stall were suddenly attacked by the locals as the radio host was using the mic to get those near by to drive them away, as he had realized they were going to take the mic away. Luckily Mr. Stall and Steve had talked to Artie about the mic and its ability and history (they found out that Limbaugh had lost the mic before due to a B&E), they managed to keep the radio host from affecting them with the mic by wearing noise cancelling headphones. After defending themselves from the locals, they took the mic away and the radio host lost his job due to his popularity being really bad even before he found the mic. Since the microphone seems to have so much fear and hatred in it, it is placed beside Bob Johnstone's Microphone, which seems to negate it. Category:Artifact Category:Mr. Stall